The Order of Rebirth in Johto
by Pokemon Avenger
Summary: This is my first fanfic, it's AshxMisty  with lemons, so rated "M" , set in a dystopian future sex Johto... please read&review :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, a Pokemon one. I've never used this account since I created it, years ago. If someone can tell me exactly how old it is, PM me, I'd be very interested to know :)

It's set in a dystopian ruin, long long ago…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. Unfortunately.

...

Without further ado:

"Hey ash' called Misty, wading through the rubble. "I think I found something. Something… weird."

"Should I bring my gun?" asked Ash, pointing towards the M16 in his left arm with his finger.

"Nah, it's nothing major. Call up Pikachu though!" she replied, digging through the gravelly ruins with here shapely fingers. "It might be one of the shards… of Alph."

"Our ancient Order has been seeking those for hundreds of years, ever since Giovanni's son, Red, and his enslaved Dark Mewtwo destroyed Johto! That's why we are above the ruins of old Violet City for these last few weeks!" exclaimed Ash.

He went over, releasing Pikachu from his pokeball, and taking out his booklet of instructions from the order.

The Order was in actuality called the Order of Rebirth in Johto, and had been secret for a long long time. It had been founded in secret by Ash and Misty, after Red's armies of evil, dark Pokemon had scourged the land of Johto. Since then small pockets of good trainers had survived in isolated parts of Johto, though most people alive in Johto followed the way of the Dark Legion. 'Ash' and 'Misty' and also 'May' and 'Dawn' were all common names of the members of the order. May and Dawn had died fighting against Red in the battle of Cinnabar though.

Well, now even the Dark Legion had dwindled in the long years, but its remnants were strong and ruled tyrannically over most of Johto. Most people were not members of either the Order nor the Legion and tried to stay out of the way of both.

Anyway, Ash's booklet had this to say on the topic of the shards of Alph:

"The shards of Alph were delivered from Old Alph, even then a ruin, by Silver the First, to keep their power out of the hands of the evil Dark Legion. But unfortunately Silver's small battlegroup, just himself and his Ursaring, Psyduck, Murkrow and his Abra were ambushed at a small lake and overcome. Just before he died, he ordered Abra (the last remaining alive pokemon of the team) to teleport somewhere with the shards, and hide them! For the shards of Alph were and still are very powerful. They number 6. Our order holds two, recovered from the New Desert. The Legion has in its grasp also 2, which they seized by means of torture from Abra when they found it. But before Abra was captured, it granted two to two sandshrew which were loyal and good-hearted, to hide where they thought best. These two sandshrew's descendants had held the stones, the priceless artifacts of Alph, for centuries but their line had died out. Now no man knows where they are hidden."

Ash read this all and reached Misty. He looked down, past her shapely curved body, towards her beautiful fingers and into her palms, which held an ancient sandstone statuette.

"Oh Misty" said Ash, "You may be really beautiful but that's not the artifact we seek! That's just a carving in the shape of a Anorith or something."

"Anorith?" asked Misty. "What's that, some sort of ancient pokemon or something?"

"Yup. They lived in Hoenn many millions of aeons ago, and it is said our ancestors even revived some, but they died out. Alas for that!" he called out. Just then something shocked him, the stone began to crack!

Out emerged a little little Anorith. "Ano ano rith" it chirped with its beak.

"Aw how cute' said Misty.

"I have to make it my pokemon" said Ash, and he did. He threw a pokeball and caught it expertly!

Now Ash had three pokemon: a level 50 Pikachu, a level 35 Crawdaunt, and this little level 5 Anorith.

"Well, Misty, let's continue searching." Said Ash.

He bent down towards the ground to seek some more when he was surprised by an embrace from behind.

"Lolwut, misty?" he asked.

"Oh ash," she purred. I heard you say that I was beautiful." She said in a sultry voice.

"Well, you are", Ash said sheepishly.

"Do you want to put your Metapod into my Shelder," whispered Misty.

"Oh yeah!" said ash.

They undressed, Misty was like a sculpted beautiful statue of marble. Ash remarked on this.

"Oh Ash, you always knew how to turn me on." She pulled him on top of her and started sucking him off. She paused, "I suppose next you'll say that I look exactly like the original Misty who founded our order!" and continued pleasuring him.

"Well, you do," Ash whispered in her ear. He pulled himself on top of her and started thrusting wildly, making her moan in pleasure.

"Ash use harden!" she shouted.

He continued thrusting into her supple folds and in this way pleasuring her for many minutes, during which she achieved many orgasms. At last he finished too.

They lay together, tired and lusty, for a while. Then they fell asleep.

...

So what do y'all think? Please, comment and tell me if its good or bad, I'm always looking for pointers!

Use the review function or send me a PM. If I see good feedback I'll upload the second chapter, I don't know what y'all think though.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy the pokeshipping fan

Yeah, the original is dead. But there are many Misties alive still, and the Misty in this story looks a lot like the original.

Don 77, thedarkpokemaster

Thank you :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. Unfortunately.

…

The next day, having woken up from their sex-filled romp of a night, they got out of the tent and started wandering.

Ash was talking to Misty after cooking a meager, typical Order Ranger breakfast. Of three Pikachu eggs and some MooMoo milk

"Misty, you like your eggs sunny side up or not?" he asked.

"Oh my god Ash you know I'm vegan!" she said and smacked him. A huge manga teardrop formed on her brow. "Gosh you don't even know that?"

This turned Ash on for some reason.

"You want some vegetarian Oran berries? Then suck my balls!" His penis had gotten engorged with blood, you see. It was of above average size. And for some reason his testes resembled oran berries, perhaps they were blue. Which Misty found attractive, being a vegetarian.

"Oh Ashy boy, okay! Oh yeah!" she shouted undressing. They had some rough and rowdy sex there, among the dunes of the desert of Alph. This one was a quickie though and they left to go exploring pretty soon.

Ash sent out his pokemon, as did Misty. Misty had a Staryu like her namesake, and also a Togepi which they had discovered in the ruins of Old New Saffron. You see, Saffron had been destroyed and refounded but was then destroyed anew in the dark years by the evil Xatu legion. Their psychic attacks killed everyone in the region. Many ancient artifacts of power were lost. It was refounded yet again, so there were two New Saffrons- the Old, which was ruins, and the New, who was a small village near the ruins of old Cinnabar town.

Togepi was level 16 only and Staryu was level 50 but hadn't evolved because it was little and soft and Starmie's spikes were sharp and Ash and Misty couldn't use her spikes as sex toys as they were fond to do with Staryu's.

They walked around.

"Uh oh!" Shouted Ash as he fell into an evil trap. It was a deep dark tunnel hidden between the sand. Misty jumped in to save him, as did all the pokemon. Ash's pokemon were a level 50 Pikachu, a level 35 Crawdaunt, and a little level 5 Anorith so you remember.

After falling for a few hundred meters, they reached a cavern full of treasures! As they explored, they found a small shrine engraved with ancient Unown hieroglyphs and lacquered with gold.

Misty, greedy bitch as she was, tried to touch it. Ash shouted "No! It could be poisoned or something! I won't lose you again!"

Misty tried to remember when he had ever lost her, but she had had amnesia or something and couldn't. She promised to extract the facts from Ash at one point. But she didn't touch it.

Ash ordered, "touch it Anorith!" Anortih did so, with its wings, but suddenly poison darts shot out. Anorith fainted and fell to the ground, with his status condition being poisoned.

From three golden holes in the wall emerged Sandshrew warriors, clothed in iron armor and bearing fierce scythes, but all were apparently mummies or something and fell to the ground lifeless.

Ash facepalmed. Misty was still surprised and kinda weirded out so she looked at him pleading for information.

He explained: "This was the ancient cave of the Sandshrew chieftain Amugharbhorinaf the third, which I gathered from reading some of these glyphs. He was one of the two sons of Abugharitholfaj, the famous sandshrew leader who received two of the shards of Alph from Silver's Abra!"

Misty looked really shocked!

He continued: "Alas, Amugharbhorinaf died, and having no descendants his belongings were mummified with him. He apparently put three of his warriors in these slots to ambush thieves or Dark Legionnaires, because Sandshrew aren't the smartest Pokemon and have no concept of linear time as humans. As you can see his guards mummified pretty quickly, not realizing their species' lifespan is only three years. Well, one of these treasures is the thingie of Alph!"

They set about searching for it, like Indiana Jones and the Nazi spy-woman in the famous movie.

Then, suddenly, a real live Sandslash emerged from behind a tower and was about to cut them up!

Ash spoke Pokelanguage so he said in that odd tongue: "Please do not slay us! We are distant descendants of Silver and have come only to reclaim our Shard of Alph!"

The Sandslash responded, "My name is Unghughabarin. I have waited these lonely years for you, because our lifespan is over three THOUSAND years!"

Ash gasped.

Unghy, as Ash thought of him, continued: "Yes, I do not 'joke' as you humans are fond of saying. Three THOUSAND years! Anyway, yeah, you have found his tomb. So take the amulet of Alph if you wish, I could care less. To tell you the truth I've been waiting for y'all to come for like 500 years, it's pretty boring in here. But first I demand a tribute! I am very hungry you see, we Sandslash don't need much food but 500 years without even a meal have not been fun. If you don't feed me something I will eat… YOU!"

Misty gasped and pulled out some lettuce or something, like a typical stupid vegan. But Ash told her, "Misty are you retarded? Sandslash wants something filling, like meat. Alas I have no meat and I must feed him with some sort of meat. With great regret he gave Anorith's poisoned, fainted body to Unghy.

Unghy gobbled it up with joy and let them take the shard from the shrine. Then he put them in the antique elevator up, and in time they reached the surface.

There they bid the ancient Sandslahs goodbye and had a big party with lots of alcohol and pizza. And Delibird sandwiches and Farfetch'd soup and all sorts of different goodies. They even called their pokemon out and gave them alcohol. You see, Ash and Misty were both 17 and that was legal in Johto.

After drinking lots of beer, Ash started coming onto Misty really hard. She was really bad at handling alcohol so when he told her his penis, who he had nicknamed 'Barry', was a vegetable of some sort, perhaps a pokeberry or a tomato, she started sucking it. Then he lay on top of her and thrusted deeply, both achieveing climax. They both went to bed amidst their pokemon's drunken debauchery.

…

Nice, huh? Review more and I'll post the next chapter. It may be a short one though, and feature some pokemon-on-pokemon action ;)


	3. Chapter 3

At Everyone- thanks for the reviews and praise, some of my friends told me it was bad but I sure showed them!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. Unfortunately.

…

While Ash and Misty were draped around each other, sleeping sleepily in their own sex juices, something was happening with their pokemon.

A few small moans came from the pokemon tent.

"Pika pika! Craw craw dont!" and such moans.

Inside, an orgy was taking place!

Pikachu, whose name was Donny, was screwing togepi really fiercely. His little spiral-shaped dick was thrusting in and out of togepi. Some would've considered it pedophilia, but Donny considered it just awwwight. Because togepi was actually 16, which was above Johto's age of consent. Togepi, her name was Maude, was taking it hard.

Donny was screwing her brains out, as in the common phrase. "Oh yeah, Pika pika pika!" he shouted in ecstacy. His little sex-tool went farther and farther up Togepi's egg-vagina in a drilling motion. Like a drill hammer or some other sort of drilling device, perhaps an oil rig or a shovel.

"Oh yeah! Toge toge tic!" shouted Maude.

Pikachu withdrew his mating utensil very quickly. "What the fuck did you just say bitch?" he shouted at Togepi. "You said you were a togepi, not a togetic!"

"Oh I'm so sorry, dear." urged Maude. "I thought you'd love me more if you thought I was older than I am! In real life" she stopped to pull of her mask- "I'm not 16, I'm 18 years old!"

Pikachu slapped her. He considered 18 the epitome of old, which it was, seeing as togetics lived for only 19 years.

Man, he was pissed. As togetic/togepi/Maude lay bawwing on the ground, he walked other to the other pokemon couple. They were also having a very energetic and rough 'poke-battle' if you catch my drift ;)

It was crawdaunt, copulating with staryu. Staryu wasn't exactly willing, but for one thing she was drunk, for another she didn't have a mouth or for that matter any motor-neural control to voice her discontent. So she just lay there, taking it.

Crawdaunt, whose name was Lobsterry, was having the time of his life. You may not know this, but Arthropods are hermaphroditic which means they have both a penis and a shellder if you catch my drift

So Lobsterry, or Terry for short, was using Staryu's antipodal tube as a conduit for his penis, and one of her star-points to pleasure his (actually I dunno what gender he was, let's call him a 'him' though) feminine organs.

Now Pikachu was pissed that Maude had lied to him and asked to join in with Terry and Staryu. They obliged (well actually Terry did, Staryu couldn't talk) and he jumped in with his whirling cucumber. It was a regular orgy and by the time they were all finished, they were tired.

But Maude asked Pikachu to forgive him, and he said he would if Maude told them all a story. Actually he had contracted Amnesia from staryu hitting him on his head so he asked her how this orgy had all happened.

Maude began: "Well last night Misty was trying to bed Ash, and though Ash was sad for sacrificing Anorith he threw a big party with lots of pokefood and alcohol. He got her drunk and they had their way. Then Pikachu smuggled some of the alcohol down and gave it to us!"

Donny said, "Now I remember. But is it not true that the alcohol was… illegal?" He was always a very smart pokemon.

Maude gasped. "Yes it was! It was homebrewed and not licensed! Ash… did something criminal! He must be a spy for the Dark Legion!"

All the pokemon huddled together in the cold night, but it wasn't the cold of the air that really chilled them, but the thought… of TREASON! If Ash was a dark legionnaire was Misty too? Was anyone safe?

Tun tun tun dun!

…

Sorry to end on a cliffhanger guys, I wanted to introduce some drama. I'll post the next chapter in a few hours, or maybe tomorrow. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. Unfortunately.

…

Pikachu, Maude and the rest of the pokemon sat together by the fireplace, scared. Were Ash and Misty evil? They had done an illegal crime after all!

Ash woke up, naked. His penis was erect, as is typical of male human beings when they wake up. Misty was still sleeping.

Donny went over and shouted at him: "HEY, was that alcohol unlicensed? Are you a criminal? Are you a dark legionnaire?"

Ash jumped back in fear, landing on his 'metapod' ;)

"OW!" he shouted.

Pikachu and Ash stared at each other angrily across the fireplace. The latent anger in the air caused Donny to become aroused too. They decided to wrestle each other in the noble Johto tradition of sex-wrestling to settle their dispute.

"Barry, use tackle!" shouted ash. He had nicknamed his utensil Barry, you see.

"Oh yeah? Thunderstick, use thunder!" shouted Donny. His little corkscrew of a sex organ shot out green lightning bolts.

They hit ash and knocked him over. Donny went over and started slapping him in the face with his dick.

"fwoosh" "fwoosh" "take that!" shouted Pikachu. Ash clamped his mouth over it to stop it shaking. Unfortunately the excitement caused Pikachu to become over-excited, wink wink, and he used 'string shot' if you catch my drift ;)

By which I mean he ejaculated in Ash's mouth.

"Whoa, donny, that tastes good," shouted Ash!

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Donny. "Here, let me make it up to you." He went down and gnawed on Ash's dick.

"OH YEAH" said Ash. All the spectators, Misty, Maude, etc. started pleasuring each other at this display of sex madness.

It was a regular old sex orgy.

Later, Ash went out to search for the last shard of Ankh- his team's goal in going to this damned desert.

He found it, but alas! For it was pierced with bullets. Ash shouted out "Oh whoever shot this with bullets, I will gouge out their eyes!" because if they had found it whole, they would've used it's power to kill the dark legion.

Then Misty crawled up to him, still nude, and said: "But ash, the dark legion… don't use guns! You have the last remaining gun… on EARHT!"

Ash was horrified. "But what do you mean, I saw a gun just yesterday!"

"It was not working", she replied. "ASH! You must have destroyed this stone when you randomly shot bullets in the air yesterday!"

"But… I don't remember doing that!" he said with shock!

"You have amnesia" she cursed at him,

"OH MY GOD! I have to carve my own eyes out, " he said wantonly.

So he sent out his level 24 Yanmega, who new String Shot, X-Scissor, Flash, and Flamethrower, had a lax nature, held a kingstone, and had 242 exp. It was named JOHN because he was drunk when he named it.

"Yo john, cut out my eyes, please." He said nonchalantly.

"Ok, master, sure fo' yo gib me some fried chickenz, fo shizzle" said John.

"No, just rip out my fuck*ng eyes." JOHN looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Sigh, I'll give you some watermelon pokeblocks" and JOHN happily used his tail to rip out ash's eyes.

Ash said: "Now justice is achieved." But now, Ash couldn't see. "Hm", he said. He hadn't forseen this development. "I'll just take somebody else's eyes!" he said, very wisely.

He, in a single fluid motion, grabbed Yanmega's eyes and stuck them on his face. Yanmega started buzzing but Ash shot him with his M16.

Then they boiled JOHN's body into a tasty soup and all had a fun picnic party. "Who knew Justice would taste so good!" said ash while making an anime happy face.

Everyone laughed at his joke and was happy. They had another orgy too.

But while they were pleasuring each other, thrusting lustily, ejaculating… wantonly, etc, an evil being crept up to their camp, its moist tentacles crawling over the sand grains…

…

Sorry to end on a scary moment, but please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Pokemon. That is a registered trademark of Nintendo, I think.

The pokemon guys Ash and Mitsy were adventuring some more, killing Dark Legion people with their Kalashnikovs when, out of the bushes jumped a mysterious Ninja!

Ninja: I am a ninja!

Ash: oh no

Misty: NO!

Ash: is it you Koga, I Know I forgot to give you back your koffing from episode DP:14 but don't kill me!

Ninja: nope I am not Koga

Misty: oh ok

Ash: Oh alright then, well see ya!

Ninja: NO I AM

-here he pauses to dramatically reveal his mask with a flourish-

Ninja: GARY! TIME TO GO TO MY SEX DUNGEON ASH AND MISTY!

Ash: Well damn

Misty: oh gary you so fine. You so fine you blow my mind! Literally! I remember that time you actually cummed in my brain you silly goose. You hunk! Please seduce me _now_! I don't want to wait!

-time for some backstory: Gary isnt in the dark legion, he is chaotic neutral. He often rapes people in his sexy dungeon though, he makes his pokemen hold them down usually but not Ash and Misty! They looooooovvvvvveeeee him. They think he is even "kawaii desu", and they don't give that compliment out lightly! Ash is as you can see a bit apprehensive due to what happened last time. He still bears the marks of that on his chest-

Gary: Misty, you're a whore. And you really oughta get that checked out, I'm pretty sure you have brain damage.

Mitsy: Herp derp

Gary: Articuno, get her to the pokemon center in New New Viridian town immediately!

*Articuno departs, bearing her on its back*

He turning to his pokemon!

Gary: Alright my pokemen, use wrap and sleep powder, carry Ash back to my sex dungeon in DALLAS! Dallas is a nice town my friend lives there

They did so.

-Ash woke up, on a kitchen table, his arms tied with duck tape behind him-

Sorry to end on a cliffhanger guys, will post the next part in a few hours!

To all my fans: Thanks for supporting me, y'all are "Kawaii desu"!


End file.
